


Pretend You Don't Know Me! [RE-UPLOAD]

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Field Trip, Fluff, Secret Identity, Supportive Friends & Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Peter forgets that his class is taking a field trip to Stark Tower. Tomorrow.["So you want us to pretend we don't know you that well?" Mister Stark asks, looking somewhat unhappy."Yes! Exactly! Pretend I'mactuallyjust an intern. Can you do that for me, please?"]An in-verse companion piece toWe.An Marvel field trip fic companion piece toWayne Enterprise.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out that "Peter Parker and class goes on field trip to Stark Tower" is a popular trope. Didn't even know it was a trope in the first place . . . I feel like I've been deprived. =_= 
> 
> So here's my take on it. Enjoy! (I've always

"Remember, everyone," Peter's physics teacher, Miss Wayne, says right before the bell rings, "that the field trip to Stark Tower is tomorrow so don't be late. The bus leaves exactly at eight and be on your best behavior. We'd like to be invited back next year, don't we?"

The entire class walks out of the classroom sounding very excited because of the trip and that it was the last class of the day, all except for Peter who slowly moves as he mindlessly follows Ned and MJ, trying to recall any conversation about this field trip. He doesn't even remember asking Aunt May to sign the slip . . .

"Hey, Peter, are you okay?" Need asks, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"You good?" MJ adds, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, I guess?" Peter answers kinda but not really, looking up. "We're going on a field trip to Stark Tower?"

"Yeah. It's been planned for two months already. Did you forget?"

Peter squints his eyes, and he thinks back on the last month or so.

* * *

_"Hey, Peter, watch out for me. If you see a spark, it could be—”_

_"Mister Stark, it's been shining for the last minute._

_"Oh, shit! Run for cover!"_

 

_"You okay, Doctor Banner? Do you want me to get you something to drink?"_

_"No, I'm fine, thanks, kid. I just accidentally injected som— AAAAARGH!"_

_"Karen, code red! Code red!"_

 

_"Spider-Man, **stand down**." _

_"But Captain, I can help them! They're trapped in there! They need my help, the building is about to collapse!"_

_"Kid, you promised. If Stevie says to stand down, you stand down. Now get as far away from there, or else I'll drag you myself. **Don't** try me." _

_". . . Yes, sir."_

 

_"Peter, I'm bored. Let's break into S.H.I.E.L.D."_

_"But isn't Mister Coulson going to get mad at us? Like last time?"_

_"Nah, it's cool. Consider it secret training, and we're going on annoy Fury. Keep this to yourself, but I heard it's his birthday coming up, so we should do the nice thing and decorate his office just to let him know we care."_

_"Clint, are you still upset at Director Fury for sending Miss Nat to Japan without you?"_

_"You can't prove that."_

 

_"Peter Parker! I need your help. You have this ability you call your 'spidey-senses'. Tony told me about it."_

_"Uh, sure, Thor. What do you need help on?"_

_"Well, I've been trying to find my brother, but he's difficult to find. He hasn't return my messenger birds. I was hoping that with your spidey-senses, we can find where he is hiding."_

_"Sure, I've never tried using it to find people before, but maybe it'll work. But, wait, you use birds to send messag—”_

_"Excellent! Now come! Brother, we will find you!"_

* * *

It has been a very busy couple of weeks since Peter started "interning" at Starks Tower, mostly because half the time he's out there with the team when it comes to local disasters and being personally trained and mentored by each of the Avengers and recurring visitors. Peter is amazed that he hasn't forgotten his last name yet.

Then a thought comes to him, and he stops dead.

"Oh, no," he says, eyes widening as he thinks more about it. "Sorry, guys, I gotta get going! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Peter starts for a run out of school, waving at his best friends, and into the first isolated alleyway he sees. Hiding behind a dumpster, he activates his Stark suit and pulls out his mask, putting it on. He shoves his jacket into his backpack, shooting his web into the sky, and he is flying.

He doesn't think he'd ever get tired or bored with swinging through the city. There's just so much . . . _everything_ from this view, the people, the taxis, the flowers shops, the pizza stores, and everything in between. He loves the feel of the wind rushing towards him as his instincts take over and he doesn't even think about where he's going because his body already knew. The trip to Stark Towers is the same, though right now, Peter is trying to think about what he'll say because he calls in, "Karen, tell the whole team that there's an important meeting and to please show up! It's important!"

_"Alright, Peter. Message relied to every Avenger in the Tower."_

"Thanks, Karen."

Peter lands on the large outdoor balcony of the team's communal floor, the bottom of the highest floors of the Tower reserved for level nine access, members of the Avengers and authorized guests. Everyone has to be agreed upon by Miss Pepper.

The communal floor is actually the size of two floors as there is built like a loft with a high ceiling, filled with everything from couches with a hi-def TV to a working kitchen with a fully stocked fridge and bar. The outside balcony also has a bar, along with a pool, a small garden and the best view of the city. Everything about it are the private and personalized floors of the more permanent team members. For more of their usually visitors, they're given their own rooms, and Peter has one too.

His classmates can't know about that.

When he walks inside, Peter deactivates his suit and puts his mask away, looking like a normal high schooler.

"Hey, kid," he gets greeted immediately by Mister Stark the Iron Man and Peter's role model. The older man is sitting on the ultra-comfy couch and pats at the empty space next to him. "Everyone's getting here in a minute or two. How was school?"

Peter forgets to be anxious then, dumping his backpack on the counter of the island kitchen and jumping over to sit down. He goes on an explanation of his entire day, and Mister Stark smiles the entire time, an arm wrapped around behind the kid.

"And how's you holding up on organic chem?" the inventor ask, ruffling Peter's brown hair.

"I'm getting better, Mister Stark," Peter replies. "Doctor Banner's tutoring really helps."

"Mhmm," Mister Stark hums pleasantly, and Peter blushes a bit, feeling embarrassed.

It's a secret, but Peter thinks of Mister Stark something like a father figure, like Uncle Ben. The teenager is always happy to make Mister Stark smile, and he's glad the older man is caring and kind, enough that he made Peter his own suit fitted from everything from safety protocols to emergency plans. Peter really likes being at the end of Mister Stark's affections. It's like being with Aunt May.

The elevator dings, and everyone else comes in. There is Doctor Banner, Thor, Miss Nat, Clint, Cap, and Bucky, and they all settle in, greeting Peter happily. Cap and Bucky sit at the remainder space of the couch, Cap next to Mister Stark and Bucky next to Peter.

Miss Nat and Doctor Banner are sharing an armchair, the latter sitting on the lap of the former, and Clint takes the available space on the armrest. Thor lifts Peter off the couch for a moment to give the teen a hearty hug.

"Welcome home, Peter!" the god of thunder greets, his arms wrapped around the other's waist. He likes kids, but for the benefit of the doubt, Peter likes to believe it's because Thor likes him.

"Hey, Thor," Peter replies back with a laugh, wrapping his arms around the god's shoulders. "Thanks."

Thor gently puts him back down, and he remains standing, a smile on his face.

"So what's up, little buddy?" Clint asks, smirking like always, like he knows something you don't know and that's probably true. "Do you need help with a girl? A boy? I'll offer you advice from _Breakfast Club_."

"No," Peter says, rolling his eyes. He does not need any advice from any Molly Ringwald movie, mostly because he's already seen them. "I just found out that my class is having a field trip to here, tomorrow."

"I know," Mister Stark says, looking a little perplexed. "I've spent the whole making sure that everything is safe and nothing gets loose while you're here. Pepper's planning the tour."

"That's great, Mister Stark, but I'm worried about something else, about you know, the internship?"

"What about it, Peter?" Cap asks, sounding concerned. He is leaning against the back on the couch, his face on the palm of his hand. His other hand, free, is placed lazily on Mister Stark's knee.

"Well," Peter says slowly, "I'm a little close for being just an intern."

"What does that mean?" Doctor Banner asks, tilting is head slightly the same way he does when looking at data results.

"Uhm, if you think about it, an intern shouldn't have level nine access. My classmates are going to ask about that, especially Miss Wayne. We can't let them know about that."

"Why's that?” Miss Nat says, not looking very pleased. "You have level nine access, like the rest of us."

"Yeah, and it's so cool, but normal high schoolers aren't supposed to be high level members of a superhero team."

"Oh, I see," Clint says, "the kid doesn't want people nosing into his business, especially with the Avengers. Secret identity and everything. Right?"

"Exactly! That and my classmates probably won't ever leave me alone."

"So you want us to pretend we don't know you that well?" Mister Stark asks, looking somewhat unhappy.

"Yes! Exactly! Pretend I'm _actually_ just an intern. Can you do that for me, please?" Peter asks, looking at everyone nervously.

He knows the team liked being friendly with him, but he isn't sure what to do if the whole school finds out he's the kid all the cool superheroes know. He's worried he'd be treated like one of the "popular" kids but the ones who are more cryptic than well-liked and everyone would treat him differently. Ever since he got his powers, Peter has always been worried about that. He'd like to be a normal kid at school. Ned and MJ are his saving graces for knowing about his secret but not treating him any different, or telling anyone else.

Peter feels a heavy, metal hand on the top of his head, ruffling his hair like always. "I guess we can do that," Bucky says. "It's just one day, right?"

"Yes! And probably again next year because Miss Wayne wants to make the field trip to Stark Tower a thing. Thanks, Bucky!"

"If it's just one day," Clint says, and Miss Nat nods in agreement. Doctor Banner gives Peter a kind smile as he pats her hands over his torso in comfort.

"Ay, I'll do my best," Thor agrees, voice thunderous. "Though I feel like I've forgotten about something. Oh, it'll come to me soon."

"Thanks!" Peter says, eyes lighting up. "I'll be putting Karen on standby during the whole trip too then."

"Yeah, I think we can keep the world together without you for one day," Steve says, chuckling. "You gotta make it up to us though."

"Sure! I can do that."

"You're such an energetic kid," Mister Stark says affectionately, though his lower lip is out in a small pout. "I want to go to the zoo."

"The zoo is nice. And maybe we can go to the aquarium too?"

Mister Stark laughs. "Of course, we can, kid. I'll see how soon I can kidnap Rhodey, and we'll go."

Peter lights up, smiling like an idiot. Going out together as a team means a dozen disguises, but Clint still has that vendetta against one of the emus at the zoo and Peter will always be up to watching that staredown. It's 3-2, the emu in the lead.

"Are we done here?" Doctor Banner asks. "I need to get back to my lab. Doctor Cho is waiting for me."

"Yeah, we're good,” Peter says, and everyone gets up, heading towards the elevator to get back to what they were doing before.

"I'll see you at training at five, kid?" Bucky asks, Cap pausing to stay with them a little longer.

"Yeah, Bucky. See you then."

"Come on, Peter," Mister Stark says. "Let's go check out R&D. We can't leave Dumb-E to man himself for too long."

"Yes, Mister Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT: I should explain why I deleted my original upload of this work, and that is because I got extremely angry at the fact that **someone re-posted _my_ work without _my_ acknowledgement and permission** into a compilation collection of "Peter's Stark Tower field trip" trope on another platform. (A big thank you to the anon who informed me of this.) I believe this disregard to ask for writers' permission applied to everyone in that unauthorized collection. This makes it the second time someone has stolen/plagiarize my work, this year. I like to think I am a very chill person, but there are lines. For me, one of them is taking _my_ , or any other fan content creator's, work and think that it's okay to share it by _ripping it off from me_. I am an active fan creator; I am a person too. It shouldn't be that hard to ask first and then respect the creator's decision, even if it's the internet. 
> 
> So out of anger, embarrassment, hurt, and frustration, I made the rash decision to delete the second chapter because the unauthorized re-poster had not yet uploaded it, when really I should've just save and remove the content instead. That made me feel bad because I had people who commented very nice things and I pretty much trashed their responses. With no way of turning back, I deleted the original upload because I was just so upset, and I can't claim to be calmest person in a fit of both rage and defeat, which is the state that I am in now currently because the re-poster has yet to get back to me and removed my work. I'll try not to delete my works like an idiot anymore. 
> 
> Until that happens and I get some closure, chapter two will not be uploaded and chapter three will not be updated. This is insurance as the re-poster had not re-posted the second chapter, which is fortunate as it is the bulk of this work. I hope you will understand, and to everyone who bookmarked, gave kudos, and commented, I apologize for punishing all of you when it was only the fault of one person; I can't claim to be the best person, and my decision was rash. To those who commented on the original post, I will try to find them all in my e-mails and credit you in the comment sections of the chapters you wrote on. (I really appreciated it and want to immortalize it.) Thank you for understanding, and please take this into future consideration not only for me but for any other content creator.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not what either of us expected, I think. It got super long. Good luck. 
> 
> Guys, there are Easter egg references of characters from other media and fandoms (mostly DC; you can fite me on this). Try and spot them all! :D)

"Have a nice day, Peter," Aunt May says, giving Peter a kiss on the forehead. "Tell everyone I said hi."

"Thanks, Aunt May," Peter replies, returning the kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you later!"

Peter rushes out of their apartment and down the stairs to catch the bus, and he sees Ned, sitting on the open seat next to his best friend. "Morning, Ned," he says, smiling.

"Hey, Peter," Ned replies, glowing in excitement. "I can't believe we're going on a field trip to Stark Tower!"

"I'm glad you're happy. I think I managed to avoid an embarrassing day, so wish me luck."

"That would be boring though," someone says behind them, MJ overlooking the back of their heads. "I need more references for my drawings, Peter. I like your face the best, it's very expressive."

Peter snorts, and they talk about the upcoming math and chemistry test. Ned is worried about the former because he isn't as good at the subject as Peter and MJ are, though he builds up enough confidence to say he'd pass the former with flying colors.

Miss Wayne's two honors physics sophomore classes meet up in the gym, where there is a head count, and the teacher smiles, pleased that all forty-two of her students are there by eight o'clock. There is no doubt everyone wanted to go on this trip too.

"Alright, everyone, get in groups of three and stay together as a group," the raven says, leading them outside to where the buses are waiting for them. "You're responsible for each other, and don't think I won't give you detention. Stark Industries was kind enough to let us come today, and I will be disappointed if they don't at least invite _me_ back next year."

Peter snickers, appreciating Miss Wayne's stern yet light humor. She is one of his favorites, and Ned's too.

Their other teacher coming along for such a number is Miss Zorel, the honors English teacher who's also Miss Wayne's closest friend, and Peter, Ned, and MJ get on the same bus, along with five other groups of three.

The drive to Stark Tower from Midtown High is about half an hour if traffic is kind, so there's plenty of time for students to chat and get more excited for their exclusive tour at the Avengers' headquarters. Some are even expressing their hopes of seeing their favorite.

"Man, I want to see Thor fly in and swing his hammer."

"Do you think we'll get to see Black Widow? I think she's pretty cool."

"No way, it's Stark Tower. We'll definitely get to see the Iron Man!"

"Hawkeye! Hawkeye! Hawkeye!"

"Are you all forgetting _Captain America?_ All of you need to get your shit together."

Honestly, even though he was freaking out yesterday about his classmates finding out about him and the Avengers, Peter is excited too. If everything goes smoothly, he'd just be another kid seeing his heroes face-to-face. It reminds him of when he first met Mister Stark, who commandeered the garage of his old home and rebuilt himself up. Peter looks up to Mister Stark the most, but don't go telling anyone else; they'd never leave him alone if they knew he has an _all-time favorite_.

"Peter, look,” Ned says, tapping his best friend's shoulder with the back of his hand softly, and he points to their window.

Outside, Stark Tower is shining in its architectural glory and strong presence. The rest of the bus catches the first site of the tallest building in New York too, and there's awed mutters, growing faintly louder as they came closer.

The bus rides into the passenger loading and unloading area made right outside the grand entrance of the Tower, the other bus stopping first in front of them, and Peter catches sight of Happy and two other interns.

"Welcome, everyone," the large but sweet man greet as Misses Wayne and Zorel get off the bus first, their students filing out with too much energy after them, "to Stark Tower! I'm Happy Hogan, and I'll be your personal security for today's tour. The two beside me will be your tour guides, Miss Veronica Solo and Mister Ivan Kuryakin."

"It's nice to meet you," Veronica says with a gorgeous smile. Peter likes how she is cheerful and kind, always happy to show him what she's working on in the lab. Sometimes, she gives him candy because her daughter likes them a lot.

"Hello," Ivan adds, perhaps a bit stiffer than Veronica, but he means well, working best with Doctor Banner because of their similar preference to keep away from others. Peter doesn't know why the biochemistry botanist's tour guiding instead of cultivating his fauna experiments though.

Happy gives the two teachers the time to make sure all their students are still there, and when they finally head in, the man gives everyone a rundown of the rules, which Peter could recite with his tongue tied because Mister Stark told him to memorize them and then to disregard all of them whenever he deems necessary. At least inside the labs and under adult supervision.

The duo-class gasps when they enter the building, amazed with how high the ceiling is in the main entrance of the tower where every employee, intern, and staff come in for work. It's also where security is at its weakest, but only because the rest of the Tower is fortified from the ground up with Stark technology and intelligence. There has to be some lax at the entrance at least, or very few people would make it in. Mister Stark is a bit paranoid that way.

"All of you will be getting badges to gain access accommodated for this trip," Happy tells them as Veronica and Ivan start passing them out to each student and teacher, all except Peter, who Veronica winks at in a personal greeting. "As visitors, you will be allowed special level one access, and as you pass through verification, you'll log in your retina and thumbprint to go with your badges. Remember to wear them over your clothes so we can see them."

"Does that mean we get to keep it?" some asks, raising their hand.

Happy smiles. "Of course, and as a gift, Mister Stark has allowed for your access indefinitely, though you'll lose the special privileges as invited guests after today. You'll be welcomed to come back and visit anytime you want with a guide. If you're diligently enough, your access might get promoted, but you got to be dedicated.”

That is the first time Peter ever heard of that program, but the eyes of his classmates, including Ned and MJ, widened almost comically because _holy shit, they got exclusive access for Stark Industries work opportunities._

"We _better_ be invited back next year," Miss Wayne says after that, looking at her students as if to remind them again. Miss Zorel laughs, and the first students start verifying their new badges.

"Wow," Ned says, holding his badge in both hands like an ultra rare item in one of his MMORPGs.

"That's a good face, Ned," MJ says, raising an eyebrow. "Keep it on a little longer so I can memorize it.”

Peter laughs, waiting at the end of the line with his best friends because everyone else kind of rushed towards the scanners first.

Then he stops, a tingling in his skin, and he sees her first in his peripheral, wearing a green long-sleeve shirt that ended with a diamond cut over the back of her hands, a black pencil skirt that stopped over her knees, her pale skin exposed for the rest of the journey down her long legs. Her shoes are golden heels, making up for the horned helmet she usually wears on top of her dark locks which are long past her breast in this form. The teenager turns to her fully, expecting trouble, but she catches his eye with an amused smile, her lips a dark red which doesn't seem to be washed away by the hot cup of tea she's drinking at the spacious sitting area of the front entrance. Loki, in this form, is almost as beautiful as Aunt May, and she is gesturing to Peter to come her way, patting the empty seat beside her.

"I'll be back in a bit," Peter tells Ned and MJ, sneaking off from the rest of the class while his teachers, and Happy, aren't looking, and he makes it to the woman without any trouble. He doesn't sit down though, hesitant to trust her even though Thor swears by his brother. "Mist— Miss Loki, are you going to cause a scene? Please don't, because my classmates are here, and it would really suck if any of them got hurt."

The god chuckles, putting down her cup softly on the table, and smirks. "You worry too much, Parker," she says mischievously. "I'm here for my brother, not your oblivious little classmates.”

Peter exhales in relief, remembering that Loki comes to Stark Towers once in a while to see Thor though her visits are usually when the teen's not around. Her visits at Thor's requests are days when she comes back from whatever she's been doing, making time to spend time with her brother despite everything.

"Are you waiting for Thor?" he asks, curious.

Loki shakes her head, vanishing the cup with a swipe of her hand, and she gets up, half a foot taller than Peter is due to her natural height and the addition of her heels. "I changed to this form on a whim, and I wanted to be waited on," she says, pulling her signature parka from the air and putting it on. "Escort me up, Parker."

Peter blinks, not sure if the god is serious, but she says, "Remember your manners, Parker, I am a _lady_."

Taught to be polite, the teenage boy offers his arm to her, and she takes it, taking an inch or two off her heels so it isn't awkward to walk. Peter leads them towards the scanners where everyone but him has gotten through.

"Peter, who's _that_?" Miss Zorel asks, impressed by such a gorgeous woman, and so is the rest of the class as they tried not to gape at Loki, who is absolutely adoring the attention.

"A, uh, friend?" Peter offers hesitantly, pulling out his ID card to get through. He barely catches on to the lack of FRIDAY's announcing him in.

At the same time time, Loki pulls out a single black card with a flick of her wrist, swiping herself through too right after Peter. _"Welcome back, Loki,"_ the Tower's AI greets calmly. _"Would you like me to notify Thor of your arrival?"_

"No, he'll find out when I get to him," Loki says, gracefully smiling at Peter's class.

"You're Loki?" someone nearly shouts, sounding both scared and excited.

"I am," the trickster says sweetly before looking at Happy. "I hope you don't mind me coming along, Hogan."

The head of security shakes his head in exasperation. "No tricks, Loki," he says, "or you get the muzzle."

Loki frowns, huffing at the reminder, but she waves him off.

"Alright, everyone, Miss Solo will be starting the tour first," Stark security starts again, ushering the visitors in front of him. "Now pay attention and no falling behind me."

"Of course you know Loki!" Ned quietly shouts, looking at the god with awe in his eyes.

Loki smirks, winking at the teenager, and MJ rolls her eyes, though she is starting at the trickster's hands.

The entire class follow after Veronica as she starts her part of the tour, taking them up to one of the low level labs for R&D. There, the researchers are as busy as ever, and one is shouting as another that there was a misprint and they had to start over. Again.

A typical Friday morning, Peter thinks as they enter.

"One of the main goals of Stark Industries is to create better and cleaner energy," Veronica tells them, gesturing to the many pieces and parts on the tables. It may look like a mess, and it is. Veronica is able to distinguish each and every one of them, though, being one of the head researchers here, and she explains them one-by-one, inviting a few of her colleagues to join in with their own explanations.

Peter thinks this is really going well, and he's starting to believe that the rest of the day will go just the same, relaxing just enough to leaning his body against Loki's just a bit.

Then he sees the smile on her lips, her green eyes looking mischievously at the elevator at the other side of the lab, the light denoting someone coming down. Peter likes to think that the trickster has a spidey-sense of her own, but instead of warning her about danger, it alerts her of any chaos that may ensure.

The elevator dings in the middle of Alex talking about what that green button is supposed to do.

"—you're giving up efficiency for aesthetics!"  
  
"Damn it, Clint, I'm not! I designed the schematics first, _then_ its design. No self-respecting inventor would do less, and I'm the best of them."

"It's yellow, Tony, my color is _purple_. That's going to ruin the luck!"

"I told you I was going to do an assortment of bows this time. The rainbow colors are supposed to help distinguish them, not ruin your luck! Also it's my invention, you won't need it."

"Not if it's yellow! I'm not shooting with this!"

Peter barely holds back a groan because Clint and Mister Stark are having one of their petty arguments again. Last time it was about the toaster not toasting everyone who used it. Peter isn't really sure who started that one, but he's sure it was Clint. Mister Coulson was on a new recruit training for about a month, and Clint gets antsy without his favorite people within shooting distance.

"Look, we'll just have to see whether or not there's a bit of luck in this thing," the archer says, stomping his way towards the tour group and singled out Peter by thrusting a yellow—almost golden—bow into the teenager's hand. Loki is conveniently not there. "Boy, am I glad to see you 'cause I need you to help me call Tony out. FRIDAY, can you put up the target? About fifteen feet away and seven feet high. Thanks."

 _"Of course, Agent Barton,"_ FRIDAY says, and a small part of the ceiling opens up, a traditional bull's-eye dropping down where Clint asked.

"You're being ridiculous, Clint," Tony says with a scoff, his arms crossed in challenge. "We can ask the Hulk, and he'll still make it."

" _S_ _hhhh_ ," Clint retorts, turning to Peter. "Okay, kid, now hold up the bow like I taught you and try to hit it as close to the center as possible. Don't flake out on me and miss on purpose. You got it?"

Peter pursed his lips, eyes grown wide in alarm in the way that makes it look like he has a frog in his mouth, as he have been told before. "I'm just a _normal_ kid, Mister Barton," the teenager says through his teeth, trying not to shrug too noticeably towards his class. "Who doesn't know anything about shooting an arrow. I'm just an _intern_ here."

Clint takes a second, and then his mouth opens in a light surprise, the look of realization settling on his face. Immediately, he grabs the bow back, looking over to the class with a huge, toothy smile.

"That's the right response, kid!" the archer says out loud, putting a hand at his hip and gesturing the bow at Peter's classmates as he spoke. He looks like he's speaking in a safety video for toddlers instead of a bunch of teenagers. "When someone gives you a bow and tells you to shoot, you say no, because kids aren't allowed to play with weapons. Isn't that right, everyone?"

The class respond vaguely because they aren't really sure what just happened, but then Clint says, looking at his wrist all of the sudden, "Oh, won't you look at the time? I gotta go, I forgot I have a debriefing in half an hour."

 _Clint, you're not even wearing a watch,_ Peter thinks to himself, sighing as Mister Stark snickers behind his hand.

"Alright, get going already, Barton," the inventor says, saving the day in Peter's mind, before taking a good look at his visitors and smiling charmingly. "Hey, there's going to be some really important people who'll be coming to see you and inspire you later on, so stay tuned for more. I won't be around to see you leave, but know I am happy to have you here today. Happy, Veronica, Ivan, take good care of them. See you, kid."

The last part is directed to Peter as Mister Stark pats the teenager on the head, a habit that both of the them forgot about. Mister Stark freezes immediately and quickly flashes his charming smile before grabbing the bow and dragging the archer by the back of his collar back into the elevator.

"Remember, kids, stay in school!" Clint manages to shout before the elevator closes on them, ending his career as a motivational speaker.

Peter waits nervously for someone to ask him about Mister Stark patting him on the head, but he hears, "Wow, I got to see Hawkeye? Yes!"

"Did you see Iron Man? He's so handsome!"

"I want to shoot that bow. I should've told them I've been shooting since I was in elementary school."

"I didn't ask for their autograph! It would've such a collector's item. My cousin would've been so jealous!"

"Autographs? We should've taken selfies with them!"

"Everyone, settle down," Miss Zorel says, though Veronica, Ivan, and Happy are not put off by the class's enthusiasm. "Let's continue with the tour."

"Of course," Veronica says, finishing up the R&D lab, and leads them into the walkway bridge built above the front entrance area of the tower. It splits three way, connecting R&D, the Avenger's S.H.I.E.L.D. office, and the different level access elevators. Peter feels Loki slipping back around his arm as they exit out of R&D.

When Loki seamlessly joined back in with the class, Peter wouldn't have know if his spidey-senses didn't turn his head to his left as he and his class walk out of the greenhouse. She has done something wrong. "What did you do, Miss Loki?" Peter asks, frowning.

The trickster chuckles, the sound of her heels tapping the floor musically, as she brushes her hair over her shoulder. "I might have encountered one of Stark's sorcerer friends," she says, "the one with the same ridiculous facial hair? Well, I might have knocked him and hid his body away from that magic cloak of his."

Peter groans because _suddenly_ , he's worried, and he's pretty sure he should tell somebody. "Ha—"

His class is astounded when they first step onto the bridge because the light coming through the windows hits the iridescent glass railings to cast colorful shadows onto the white tiles so that it seems as if they are walking on a rainbow. But what draws the most attention is the gallery of charcoal drawings and acrylic paintings held up by the magnetic devices placed above and below each piece. They are the most wonderful of pieces, all created by Cap.

The gallery didn't always existed; it was actually an accident that Cap allowed for his artworks to be put up on displayed like this. It started with one piece actually, a gift for Aunt May for her birthday last year, and when she saw it for the first time, she cried. Everyone agreed it was beautiful, and Peter thought so too, even if it was a bit embarrassing. Aunt May then said it was too beautiful to keep for herself, and Mister Stark had the crazy idea of putting up it on display, along with the Cap's other pieces, if the artist was fine with it. That was how Stark Tower got its very own art gallery.

Speaking of that birthday present, it was up the last ti—

"Hey, Peter! Is that you?"

Peter whips his head around to the source of MJ's voice, towards the intersection where the bridge met, and there is it, Aunt May's present from Cap, a charcoal drawing on sizable 24x36 canvas paper. The drawing is a moment that Cap memorized the first time he saw it, a moment of Aunt May kissing Peter on the top of his head because of her heels, the look of pure happiness captured on his face and love on her hers. She is half-hugging him on the side, an arm around the front of his shoulders, and a laugh on her lips. Peter is grasping a hand at her shoulder in front, looking as if he was caught halfway of walking in a sweet surprise. There's no background, but the light is shaded to focus solely on them, this picture creating a space that is their own.

Peter resists the urge to cover his head with his arms, feeling kind of exposed in front of his classmates. This is a lot different from when the team or anyone else is looking at it, but he never got to know his class that well. Not everyone is Ned or MJ, the latter staring at the drawing very carefully that she may be touching with her eyes.

"It's amazing," MJ says when she saw the drawing too, it being in the center of the small gallery. "Peter, that's you and your aunt, right?"

Peter isn't sure how to answer because it is, but if he says yes, what other questions would his classmates ask him.

"I look absolutely dazzling in this," Loki then says conveniently, looking at a picture of herself in her male form along with her brother both dressed in their Asgardian clothes. There are gold and silver accents on the painting, and everyone is looking, much to the god's pleasure.

"We can take a moment to look at the gallery here," Veronica says with a bright smiling. "This is Stark Tower's exclusive art collection as all the works were created by none other than Steven Grant Rogers, who as you may know as Captain America. If you look closely, you will spot his signature in various places to prove their authenticity . . ."

Peter's entire class awe in that revelation because unlike Peter, they never knew that the man that is _the_ Captain America is more than just a super soldier and hero; he is also an artist who crafts his art with care and admiration. Suddenly, Peter doesn't feel as embarrassed anymore, being the model for the centerpiece, as his classmates go from one work to another, trying to take pictures, which will come out censored due to the special glass case the works are kept in. (This is also a _private_ collection, and any work put out in any other platform must have the artist's explicit acknowledgement and permission, of course.)

* * *

The next area they head off to are floors 30, 31, and 32, all designated to S.H.I.E.L.D. as an extra training place in the Avengers' agreement to work with the organization. This is where Ivan takes his turn as the tour guide, explaining that the 30th and 31st floors are dedicated to training new recruits before they head off to the Helicarrier as an introduction.

"Training involves wide ranges of skills," the botanist starts, gesturing through the observing glass at a set of recruits practicing their aim with bows and crossbows, "including close combat and accuracy. As this training area is located within Stark Tower, occasionally one Avenger or two will partake in teaching the new recruits. If we're lucky, we might see our beloved heroes in action."

And speak of the Devil, Peter spots Clint crawling out of the vents into the shooting range, "accursed" yellow bow in hand and a matching arrow in the other. Everyone outside the room watches closely as the archer stops a recruit, handing the bow to her and instructing her with some hand gestures. _Aim for the bull's-eye,_ Peter manages to read Clint's lips, learning the skill from the blond.

The recruit looks at the bow with caution before she nods, taking the arrow too. She gets into a ready stance, and Peter catches his breath as she lets go, Artemis' golden arrow flying through the air with such intent that it wouldn't waver.

Peter looks up when he hears Loki hum in amusement, and then she smirks, whipping her finger in one fluid movement.

The arrow wavers, a green spark of fire bursting at its end to shoot it upwards. The arrow flips itself in the direction it came from and redirect its target back to Clint and the recruit. _Fuck!_ Peter practically hears that in his head, and Clint and every other recruit are running for their lives as the arrow starts to chase after the master marksman who is flailing his arms in the air, cursing Mister Stark.

At some point, Clint decides it's better to let the arrow hit him as the sparks kept redirecting the arrow to following him, and Peter sees him speak a line from Lion King maybe before the observing glass blacks out with a press of a button which Happy pressed before things got too graphic.

"Be aware," Happy says without a pause, glaring warningly at the trickster in their midst, "that if you wish to join S.H.I.E.L.D., _accidents_ will happen. Let's move on now."

Loki merely smiles innocently, patting Peter's arm in assurance that she hasn't gravely injured their resident archer. "Yellow is truly not his color," she says, chuckling.

"You think Hawkeye's going to be alright, Peter?" Ned asks, eyes wide in concern.

"Yeah, Ned," Peter says, "I think."

The teen looks at the trickster from the corner of his eyes. "Miss Loki," he says, "you might have killed Clint."

Loki scoffs, rolling her green eyes. "Barton have survived worse. He'll go to medical and get bandages with greeting kittens on them. He'll be fine, Parker."

Peter looks at Loki with some contempt. Had this been any other day that didn't involve his entire class taking a tour at the Tower, Peter would've ran as quickly as he could and tell the first adult who could deal with Loki he sees without a second thought, but it isn't and Loki loves being dramatic. _"Loki's an asshole,"_ Clint says once in a while, and this moment, Peter couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly.

"Fine, but no more pranks!" Peter whispers with a pout. "Behave, Miss Loki, _please_."

The god smiles, basking in the victory against a high schooler, and taps him on the nose. "For now," she gives him, taking him by the arm again. (Peter feels like he's being held hostage right now; somebody please save him.) "Since you've been so polite."

* * *

The next training area removes everyone's concern for Clint far away when they saw that on the sparring mat are Cap and Bucky, back-to-back as the recruits approach them carefully and observing for an opening of any kind. That's when everyone, from Peter's classmates to his teachers, clammers onto the glass to get a closer look.

"Woah, are Captain America and the Winter Soldier fighting? That's so cool!"  
  
"Handsome," Miss Zorel comments quietly, but Miss Wayne laughs in agreement.

Peter resists the urge to roll his eyes because Cap and Bucky are literally his other parents after Mister Stark and Aunt M— Wait, did he just think that? Oh my God, no, he's not calling Cap and Bucky his dads or anything! They're just really awesome people and even cooler heroes, and Peter spends time with them mostly when he's doing homework, Cap reading up on a report or just drawing, checking up on him now and again, and Bucky making some extra snacks to take on the way back the apartment. And they always volunteer to help Peter train too and check out his injuries when he gets them out in the field. Bucky gave Peter a stern lecture about not listening to orders the last time the teen disobeyed, and Cap gave him the silent treatment for a week until Peter broke down and promised to listen next time. But still, they're not, like, his dads or anything, because it would be weird to have one mother figure and three father figures all in one go, not that Peter thinks of Mister Stark like a—

The loud cheer of the class throws Peter out of his train of thought, and the teen looks down to see what everyone's so excited about.

Sprawled on the train mat are several recruits, already down for the count as Cap and Bucky remained back-to-back, seemingly to have moved not an inch. A few more recruits attempt their try, only to get flipped by the super duo, working in sync like gears of a watch. Peter knows what it's like to fight them, and it's pretty difficult, even with his own super strength and agility. The recruits are doing pretty good, seeing as a few of them got up to try again. Mister Fury would be proud if he would ever show it.

Peter's spidey-sense perks up this time when he hears Loki hum again, lifting a hand to cast a spell, but he quickly stops her. "No more pranks, Miss Loki!" he reminds with desperation "Or I'll tell Thor it was you switched out his pop-tarts for wafers. And Miss Pepper that you repainted her blue nails orange at the police gala."

"Blackmail, Parker?" Loki asks, but she is laughing, putting her hand down. "You're learning well. Fine, I'll leave them be, but I'm getting a little bored. I suppose I'll go find my brother now."

With that, Loki sinks into the floor like a shadow, disappearing off again just like that. Peter is glad that everyone is too caught up in watching Cap and Bucky fight to notice, all except for Happy who spoke carefully into the mic in his watch. Peter nervously coughs, feeling a bit bad since Loki loose in the Tower is like a code yellow, so for the tour, he hopes she doesn't do anything too chaotic.

"Man, I would literally die if either one of them come talk to us," he overhears one of his classmates, sounding so excited and desperate the same time, and Peter understand that so well because hey, he's still that kid.

Pressing a hand against his shoulder out of habit, Peter whispers, "Karen, could you tell Bucky and Cap to look up?"

 _"Of course, Peter,"_ his AI partner answers quietly.

"You're the best."

Peter takes a stop closer to the observation glass in time to see the two super soldiers down below pause curiously before looking up, and Peter's entire class starts waving frantically, some with their phones out to take pictures.

Bucky gives them a wink while Cap waves back, both spotting Peter at the side. Peter tries to gesture to his classmates nonchalantly so no one think he's inviting them up, and they got the message, walking out of the sparring room.

That leaves the class a bit disappointed until Cap walks into the hallway first, smiling politely as he says, "Hi. I'm Steve. You must be doing the class tour. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey," Bucky adds, right behind.

There's a pregnant pause. Then, someone screams, _"OH MY GODS!"_ It was Timmy Drake who spoke earlier, and when he drops to the floor, Peter's eyes widen because he's pretty sure Timmy died like he said he would.

"Timmy!" Miss Wayne says, quickly picking her student up. Happy helps her hold him up on their shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Can I have your autograph?" someone else says, William Batson who's one of the braver kids because he already walked up to the duo with a pen and a notebook pulled out. That inspired half the class to do the same, the ones with phone asking for a selfies.

Peter feels guilty almost immediately because he didn't think his classmates were going to overwhelm Cap and Bucky, but he catches Cap mouthing at him, _It's fine. We can handle this,_ as he and Bucky start with the pens and paper. Peter laughs a little when he spots MJ in the crowd of fans with her sketch book in hand. Ned is trying to take a hundred pictures with Bucky meanwhile.

"You're not going to ask for autograph too?" Ivan asks, the class's guides and security details letting this part of the tour go a little wild. The Russian is almost two foot taller than Peter, who has to look up to see him well.

"You think they'll think we're a part of the field trip?" Veronica jokes, laughing. "Maybe get a picture or two?"

Peter laughs too, having an idea. He pulls out his phone and says, "I can ask later, but Ivan, Veronica, can _I_ have a selfie with you two? I've been a fan of yours since I've met you!" He holds up his phone up to them with a smile.

Ivan's usually stoic expression melts, placing a hand over his chest as he looks at Peter adoringly. "Sweet child," he says, nodding.

"You're such a baby," Veronica coos, pinching Peter's cheek like he's her daughter, Amelia. "I'd love to take a picture with you."

Peter feels himself light up, facing his phone towards him with his arm reached out sideways to fit three people. Ivan kneels a bit to counter the height difference, a soft smile on his face and an arm on Peter's back. Veronica presses closely to Peter's other side, her curly hair tickling his face.

"Alright," Peter says, smiling, "one, tw—"

The sound of someone's throat clearing interrupts, and they look to see Happy, arms crossed with one eyebrow raised. He points at himself and asks, "What about me? You're not my fan, Peter?"

That makes Peter laugh, saying, "No, I am! Get in, Happy!"

The head of security uncrosses his arms and quickly goes behind Peter, tall enough to be seen over the teen's head, and he holds up two fingers up in a V. Peter counts again, "One, two, three!"

The sound of the shutter camera goes off, taking a succession of ten pictures in fours seconds. "I'll make sure to send it to you later," Peter promises, taking a look of the pictures. He chokes when he sees that in the last three, Ivan, in his rare moment of playfulness, had his eyes crossed funny and his tongue sticking out. Veronica's smile was bright, the camera managing to catch the moment she kisses him on the check perfectly.

"If you don't, I'll have Mister Stark hack your phone for them," Happy says not very seriously as he pats Peter on the head before going back to the rest of the class because they need to get back to the tour at some point.

Peter laughs again as he follows, Veronica and Ivan behind him.

"Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes," Happy says, moving things along, "thank you for your time, we need to get back on schedule though."

"Sure, sure," Bucky says, as he signs one last thing.

"Sorry 'bout that, Happy," Cap adds, looking sheepish. "It was really nice to meet all of you, I hope to see you again real soon."

"Bye, Captain Rogers," Miss Wayne says first, smiling almost shyly. Man, even teachers would fall for Cap.

"Yeah, see you, Cap!"

"Thanks, Mister Barnes! I'll make sure to tag you on Twitter. And Facebook!"

"I'll try not to die next time."

"If you'll follow me," Ivan says, continuing the tour as the class slowly but surely follows, everyone taking one last look over their shoulders before they lose sight of the superheroes.

Peter lags behind just a bit with Happy's acknowledgement, stepping quickly to Cap and Bucky when the last of his classmates turns the corner. "Thanks!” he tells them, resisting the urge to jump on them out of being a bit extra happy at the moment. "You two are the best!"

Bucky chuckles, his metal arm pulling Peter by the shoulder for a half-hug. "No problem, kid," he replies. "I can handle a bus full of teenagers. I've dealt with Nat, and your classmates are nothing in comparison."

"It was nice to actually meet your classmates and teachers, Peter," Cap says, hand at his hip looking like a dad. "They seem pretty nice. You've mentioned MJ a few times. Did you go through the gallery, did she like it?"

Peter nods. "She _loves_ it, Cap," he reports back. "She really likes the one for Aunt May's birthday."

Cap smiles almost bashfully, taking MJ's reaction to heart.

"Aw, look at that face," Bucky teases, pulling Cap with his other arm around his boyfriend's torso. "Stevie, you're such a good-looking fella."

"Shut up, Buck," Cap shoots back, though he's smiling.

"I gotta go," Peter says abruptly, trying to pull away. He's getting second hand embarrassment just standing next to them. "I, uhm, Happy's waiting on me—"

"—what, you don't think so, Stevie?—"

"—Bucky, what are you doing? Peter's right there—"

"—yeah, that's, that's right. I _really_ need to go. Like _right now_ —"

"—then we'll just have to ask Tony, and you know how he thinks your eyes are—"

"—Bucky, stop talking—"

"—don't bring Mister Stark into this! Oh my God!"

With one burst of energy, Peter pulls himself out of Bucky's grip, covering his ears as he runs away to catch up with his class. "You're a jerk, Bucky!" he shouts uncharacteristically, face feeling warm. It's like watching your parents kiss goodbye in the morning, something like that.

Not that he thinks of Cap and Bucky as his dad's or anything.

"The next part of our tour is going to be through our biology and medicine branch," Veronica says as the elevator takes them to the 50th floor, where Doctor Banner's lab and the greenhouse are located. "If we're fortunate, he might be in his lab today—"

"Actually, it's better if we take them to see greenhouse instead," Ivan cuts in, gesturing to the left hallway instead of the right. "Doctor Banner is somewhat preoccupied this morning."

Veronica raises an eyebrow.

"Romanov," Ivan explains, and Veronica, Happy, and Peter nod in sympathetic understanding.

Miss Nat might look like she could kill you with a blank expression (which she can), but with people she loves and care for, she is much more open to showing affection. Peter knows that well because he's been at the end of her kisses on the forehead, pinches on the cheek, patting on the head, etc. Clint and Miss Pepper can attest to that too, but most of all, Doctor Banner would know how Miss Nat can be one the sweetest people in the world. Peter wasn't an intern for Mister Stark when the assassin and the scientist got together and they're not very public about their relationship, but leave them alone in a room together, Peter is sure they can get pretty gross in the way that loving couples do. Like the way Cap and Bucky make food for Mister Stark and take it down to the lab to make sure he eats. Or like how Happy and Miss Pepper, two of the most important people in Stark Industries and who can afford any kind of luxury vacation, just like to go out joyriding through the city for date night sometimes.

Ivan, being one of Doctor Banner's closer colleague at Stark Tower, knows about this, but when Miss Nat makes the rare visits to Doctor Banner's lab for anything that isn't science, he likes to stay out of the 50th floor for good reason. That and he and Miss Nat have some sort of rivalry going on, but Peter can't be sure as to why except that it has to do with being Russian and secret spies? Bucky refuses to explain except to say something about an uncle or something.

That being said, Peter doesn't feel too bad about his classmates missing out on Doctor Banner's lab because the greenhouse section is one of his most places in the Tower because it's filled not only with herbs and vegetation but also fully grown trees with fruits and nuts, exotic plantations, and flowers. It's one of the only labs that has its own platform balcony in order to get as much natural sunlight as possible into its glass windows, giving the greenhouse a beautiful view of the city in which you can watch both the sunset and sunrise from. The architectural integrity of the greenhouse is first class with no expense spared in order to make sure that the plants are able to be grown in their most optimal conditions. Peter heard that dozens of the best botanists in the world threw themselves at Mister Stark in order to have the chance to use the greenhouse, and Ivan is one of them, working on creating not only very aesthetically appealing flowers—mostly _Orchidaceae_ and _Liliaceae_ —but flowers that are able to capture more carbon dioxide in the air at a time with a lifespan that last at least twice as long.

The greenhouse is always bustling, botanists and chemists and everyone else in between walking around the very beautiful world they created themselves, and Peter's class awe at the sight of the trees reaching the high ceiling, the feel of the cool breeze sweeping through the open platform balcony, and the taste of the sweet-smelling atmosphere almost 630 feet high. Ivan, being the head of this department, smiles almost smugly at the class's interest, standing taller now that they have reached his domain.

"Welcome to Greenhouse-6A, everyone," the man says, gesturing to the whole place as he starts explaining the different kinds of research that are going on and proudly introducing his other colleagues. That's how Peter saw Ivan openly smiling for the first time; he is in his element. Several of his classmates, including Misses Wayne and Zorel, sigh at the brightly colored flora.

"And you arrived at good time," the head botanist says, voice low now, leading them to one of the breeding bed for new species in one of the private rooms within the greenhouse. Peter grows curious because he hasn't really gotten to take a good look around the greenhouse as much as he likes, being up in R&D most of the time with Mister Stark and down in training with their resident super soldiers and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best assets. "It is special order from one of our best scientist in Stark Tower and one of my closest colleagues. It's my own personal project and, by request, will never be sold for commercial use. I must ask that you keep this secret, though I cannot say she doesn't already know."

The botanist ushers everyone in the private room, and Peter's jaw drops when he sees three flower beds bursting with such a rare, rich red that bled into the air like fluorescent lights, countless stamens projecting with their tiny, yellow tips like will-o'-wisps. It's a hybrid breed of the spider lily— _Lycoris radiata_ —named especially, and Peter bites his lips to stop his face from splitting in half at the implications of the chosen name, written out boldly in gold on a black plaque. The teenager had never really been sure if Doctor Banner likes him as much as Mister Stark says his science bro does because Peter and Doctor Banner rarely spend time together without the someone else in the room, but Peter guessed Mister Stark has been telling the truth because Peter's the only one who calls her that, not Miss Natasha or Miss Romanov but _Miss Nat_. Ivan takes in the gasps of shock and wide eyes with a smug look, and Veronica laughs into her hand, knowing that her colleague enjoy the attention.  

* * *

For lunch, and a break, the class is taken to one of the living quarters in the upper levels of the Tower, special accommodation just for today, which meant everyone got a high view of the city on its daytime glory. Tables were brought out to seat all of them plus a few more, catering carts coming with lots of options to choose from, whether by preference or dietary restrictions. Peter is surprised by this because this living quarters is actually restricted for level five or higher and the Avengers. It's the last floor before access is limited because above it are the personal living quarters. (Peter has one too, but he's not going to tell.)

That's when Veronica takes a short leave to see her daughter at the Tower's daycare. Ivan went back to his greenhouse, as if the only other reason he decided to tour guide was to make sure they saw his latest project. That, and somehow someone set off a pollen shower from one of the cedar tree that then set off the rest of the row.

"Are you sure we're allowed here, Mister Hogan?" Miss Wayne asks, noticing how casual and relaxed— _homely_ —it is. "We're not intruding or anything, right?"

Happy smiles, shaking his head. "You and your class are welcomed guests," he says, gesturing for everyone to sit, "and we do the best to make our guests happy. Please sit and enjoy."

"What's this about?" MJ whispers to Peter, who shrugs. He doesn't know either, but then again, he never asked what everyone else is doing today.

Peter turns his head when he hears Happy speak into his mic, "They're ready for you whenever you are, honey."

The elevator dings, and Peter resists the urge to run up because _Rhodey_ is here, and _Miss Pepper_ beside the colonel as they step into the room with greeting smiles.

It's not often Rhodey has time off from the military, but when he does, he always comes to Star Tower and Peter loves to hang out with the man because Rhodey's Mister Stark's best friend and sometimes, the pair would take Peter somewhere cool, like the ice rink or go flying in their armored suits. Peter would like to think Rhodey and Uncle Ben would've been good friend because Rhodey also cared excessively about the people who mattered the most to him but let them make their own choices, one step behind to support them. Mister Stark has only good things to say about Rhodey, a few or several dozen embarrassing stories added in for fun.

And Miss Pepper. Don't tell anyone, but she's Peter's favorite after Mister Stark—not that he has favorites—being the CEO of Stark Industries and the nicest person he has in life, right next to Aunt May. She's a bit firm in her words, but she always spares the time to say hello to Peter and ask about his day and about anything he might need. She spoils him a little, and she's one of Mister Stark's most important people before the Avengers and still is. Peter looks up to her a lot and wants to make her proud. He wants to make _all_ of them proud.

"Good afternoon," Miss Pepper says first, loosening her hair out of her usually bun, and she and Happy share a kiss, which leaves her smiling. "I'm Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. We're happy to have you at the Tower. Would it be okay if Colonel James and I join your for lunch? We'd like the chance to know one of our best intern's classmates and teachers.”

"It's nice to meet you," Rhodey says too, bright smile lighting up the room. "I'm Colonel James Rhodes."

"Woah," Roya Harper says. Peter remembers her saying she can shoot earlier. The rest of the class agrees with her, gaping at Miss Pepper with wide eyes as if she's a goddess. (Loki will elbow Peter later as if she heard him think that.) ”CEO Virginia Potts wants to have lunch with us."

"That's the Iron Patriot," Kirk Hernan adds, looking flabbergasted. "I have your action figure."

Miss Zorel picks herself rather quickly, nodding with enough enthusiasm for everybody. "Th— that would be wonderful!" she exclaims with a link face. "It's your Tower after all, and we're thankful you've been so kind to us this entire trip. Please sit down, Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes."

"Thank you," Miss Pepper says, and she and Rhodey join the lunch table across from each other. Miss Pepper has sat herself next to Misses Zorel and Wayne, Happy joining her at her other side, and Peter's lucky that the other empty seat is right next to him, Ned to the left of him staring amazingly at the colonel.

"Hey, Petey," Rhodey greets warmly and quietly for the two of them. "Tones told me about your class field trip when I got here this morning, and a special condition."

Peter smiles sheepishly. "Can't have anyone think I'm an Avenger or anything, right?" he replies just as softly, taking the first bite of lunch. "Are you going to stay for a few days this time, Rhodey?"

The man gives Peter a big smile, winking. "I got a week off starting today."

Peter lights up, thinking about the kind of things they're going to do. Peter likes teaming up with Rhodey, whether on the field or on Bucky and Cap because Rhodey's a protective papa bear about Mister Stark. Sometimes, thought, he does it to scare two super soldiers for fun. Or they might work on upgrading the Iron Patriot suit. That's always fun, even if something malfunctions and threatens to level the entire Tower.

Rhodey gives Peter a wink before talking to the rest of the class, not that Peter minds because really, how often do you have lunch with the Iron Patriot _and_ CEO of Stark Industries? Well, if you're a teenage superhero interning under Mister Stark, about once every month, more often if it's only Miss Pepper out of the two. She likes to take an actual break for lunch, and she and Happy would invite Peter sometimes because they want to make sure he ate with some company.

Huh, Peter never fully realized how much attention he gets while at the Tower and at home with Aunt May. High school is such a big part of his life, he never thought too much on life outside of it. All the times he got tripped for being small and getting picked last don't bother him as much anymore, not when he knows if he ever come back from school in a mood, Aunt May would make him hot chocolate and FRIDAY would put on some relaxing music in the background. If Ned saw what happen, he'd come over for a quick visit to check in on him.

Nobody notices or calls Peter out as he got quietly contemplative through the lunch meet-and-greet, or that he was leaning against Rhodey just a little the entire time as he munched on the turkey and baloney sandwich that came from Happy's favorite shop.

Lunch goes better than Peter could've ever thought. He holds his laughter as he watches Misses Wayne and Zorel get along with Miss Pepper and his classmates, especially Ned, gush over Rhodey. There's a moment of shocked silence when the three women started speaking in another language; it's Swedish, Peter believes. He never knew his teachers knew Swedish, and he thinks everyone didn't know either.

Lunch ends up being a better part of an hour, and Peter gets pretty sleepy afterwards, slouching against Rhodey a lot more now. Again, no one calls attention to it, though MJ pokes her friend on the cheek from across Ned who waits up with them as Miss Pepper gives Misses Wayne and Zorel back to Veronica, who returned on time to continue on the tour. The rest of the class follows right after, excited to see more of the Tower as they shyly say bye to Miss Pepper as they head out into the hallway.

"You getting enough sleep, Peter?" she asks, amused. She lowers her voice. "Your internship working you took hard, swinging around the city?"

Peter snickers, failing to stifle a yawn. "No, lunch from the deli does that to me," he answers. "Happy gets me it to knock me out if he thinks I've been working with Mister Stark too long."

"Does he add tranquilizers to it?" Ned jokes.

"No, well, at least I hope not."

Rhodey chuckles, the vibration of his laughter relaxing Peter where they press up together. The colonel places an arm around Peter, patting the teen's head. "Tony told me you two know about Peter's nightlife" he says to MJ and Ned, who nod. "Glad Peter got people to talk to who aren't old."

Peter snorts. "Are you calling Miss Pepper old? Mister Stark isn't going to be happy about that."

"Happy won't be happy about that. But no, Pepper is forever young and twenty-three. She's sucking the life out of me and Tony, I just can't prove anything."

"Is that so, Rhodey?" Miss Pepper says, somehow walking to them without anyone noticing. Aside from being a CEO, Peter thinks she part-times as a ninja, for fun. "Who knows, I might have been an immortal this entire time."

The three teenagers laugh, catching the reference to which Rhodey looks apprehensive about for just a moment because there's a small chance she's not lying. "Yeah, definitely an immortal," MJ confirms with a nod, which Ned and Peter both mimicked.

"What the . . ." Rhodey stops short so he doesn't prove his own point about his age.

"You three should catch up with your class," Miss Pepper says, gesturing to the door where her husband is waiting for them. "Helena and Kara will worry."

"Yeah, okay," Peter agrees before yawning again. God, he feels really tired. It's been a busy few months since the Avengers let him join them, even if it's been on the sidelines most of the time.

Miss Pepper hums. "I knew Happy was the one who bought lunch," she tells them with a small smile. "Peter, why don't your rest up a bit? For a half hour or so. You've been doing a lot lately."

"What? No, I got to be on the tour," Peter replies with a frown. "People will get suspicious if I just disappear in the middle of it. Misses Wayne and Zorel know I intern here already and so does half the class."

"You'll be fine, Peter. I'll ask Happy tell your teachers that you felt a little under the weather and that you've been taken to the medical wing. You'll have you back on your feet long before your class tour ends."

Again, Peter frowns. "But—"

"Hey, don't fight a good thing, Peter," Ned interjects, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "You said you've been kinda busy these days. I won't get on the bus without you."

"I will," MJ says with a smirk, "so make sure you wake up in time. Let's go, Ned."

"I'll walk you," Miss Pepper says, placing an arm each over their shoulders, and they leave the room with Happy, who giving Peter a nod and a knowing wink.

Peter hasn't moved away from Rhodey's side, but now, he has let himself melt into his seat, the colonel holding him up with an arm wrapped around his back. "Thanks, Rhodey," the teenager says, realizing a nap would be nice.

Rhodey laughs softly and says, "Nothing to it, Peter. You need to take good care of yourself. I'll watch out for you."

Peter yawns again, not wanting to move, so he just nods as he closes his eyes. He should probably move to a couch or something, but Rhodey is one of the best pillows. (Mister Stark can vouch for that.) If he wakes up with a crick in his neck, it'd be worth it.

* * *

During his nap, however long it was, Peter is pretty sure he was moved but knew he'd be okay. He felt his spidey-senses tingle, but it settled rather quickly for some reason.

Still, it's a bit of a surprise to wake up in a bed with two gods. Peter blinks back awake, feeling that he's on a solid mass that's warm and big—another good pillow—on his side, long blond hair tickling his nose. Behind him, he finds out what's making his spidey-senses tingle, Loki in his male form laying behind him. The three of them are held closely together by Thor's long arms.

"Did you sleep well, young Peter?" he hears the god of thunder's low voice asks, a peace in his quiet tone.

"Yeah," Peter says, not moving yet because _gosh_ , he's pretty comfortable. "How did I get here?"

"Rhodey brought you up to the higher floors for a better place to sleep. Loki and I passed him, and I told him we'd watch you for a bit."

"How long was I out?"

"A little more than a half hour I believe. Are you feeling better?"

Peter smiles. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better. I should get back to my class now. I can't miss the rest of the tour."

Thor chuckles, moving his arm off of his brother and Peter, but a pair of pale hands pulls it back, one also comfortable trickster wanting his blanket back.

"I didn't say you could move, Brother," Loki mutters, holding onto Thor's arm almost jealousy.

"Ah, but Peter needs to leave," Thor says, pulling his arm once more, but this time, he's dragging a grumpy little brother with, the trickster not putting any effort so he's pretty much rolling over Peter at this point.

"Mister Loki!" Peter shouts, not expecting that. His hair and clothes feel out of place, and his shoes are missing. "Thanks, Thor."

"We'll walk you back to your class," Thor says, getting up. Loki is dangling off his arm at this point. Peter learned that the trickster gets sort of passive after naps, which is a weird thing to know, and that Loki can get a little bratty too. Not that it's much of a surprise.

"It's okay. I'll just have Karen direct me back." Peter finds his shoes in the floor and puts them on, combing his hair back neatly with his fingers.

"Thor, put me back on the bed," Loki whines, leaning his entire weight on his brother. Thor does so, trying to slip his arm away, but that only makes the trickster complain. "Where are you going?"

"I'll see Peter off safety, Loki," Thor answers, shaking his head amusingly. "I'll be back."

Loki sits up, narrowing his eyes, and then he scoffs, begrudgingly getting up. "And I came all this way to visit you like you ask," he mumbles, seamlessly shifting back to her female form. Her pants becomes shorter back into a pencil skirt, the sleeves of her shirt reaching over her knuckles. She doesn't let go of Thor's arm, leaning her weight against him again. She sighs. "Let's go."

Peter holds back his snickers as they head out to the elevator, Karen giving them the location of his classmates.

The elevator dings . . . and time slows down for some reason as the metal doors slide open before Peter could even reach it, Thor and Loki right behind him.

The elevator is empty, except for a rich, velvet red cloak, levitating in a manner that seems inquisitive and searching inside. It sticks its collar out first, as if it has a head, and then the corner of its perks up and points at Peter.

No, not Peter. _Loki_ , who's staring with wide eyes, the consequences of her actions finally catching up to her.

Time seems to stop by how sudden Cloak—yes, just Cloak—rushes out of the elevator and starts _attacking_ Loki, flapping its expansive size at the trickster's face, silently demanding for its master back.

"Get off of me, you cursed artifact!" Loki shouts, trying to beat Cloak off of her. "I'll destroy you!"

Cloak, showing all its frustration without a face, wraps itself around Loki's torso, capturing her arms in a tight grip, and yanks her on to the floor, continuing to hit the god with its makeshift hands puppets.

"Thor!"

The god of thunder just watches, laughing at his brother. "Loki, you deserve this," he says without even having to know what exactly that Loki did to Cloak. "Come now, Brother, make amends with the cloak. It's friendly."

"I've done _nothing_ ," Loki lies, struggling to get Cloak off of her.

Irritated even more, Cloak covers Loki's mouth, muffling what else the trickster could say. It keeps one puppet hand to mock her, holding on completely and not relenting a bit. Peter is not sure what he should do. If she hadn't been a god, the teen's pretty sure Cloak has a near death grip on her at this point.

" _Loki_ ," Thor says, crossing his arms. "You can't trick me with your lies. Make amend with it, _now._ "

Loki's glaring at her brother, red velvet covering her mouth. Then she says something, her words muffled. Cloak pulls away a bit.

"He's in the vents."

Cloak lets Loki go, and immediately, it flings itself at the closest vent and slips through like water, the sound of its frantic desire to find its master pattering against the metal walls. Peter holds back more snickers.

"Horrible," Loki says, picking herself up. Her hair's messy now, her shirt pulled partly from out under her skirt. She crosses her arms, her mood ruined even more now. "Let's hurry up and find your little tour."

Peter shakes his head, laughing because it's funny to see Loki pretend like he doesn't care. "No, I'll be okay," he says.

Thor must have been out this morning when Peter and his class arrived, that was probably why Loki tagged along with the tour. She was waiting out for her brother to come back from whatever he was doing. From what Peter's been told, Loki put Thor through a lot of stuff, bad stuff, like banishment and trying to steal a throne. It's been a few years, and they've been working on being brothers again. Peter guesses that Loki is still a little guilt about what she did and is trying to make up for it, maybe a little possessive and clingy in a way, but Peter thinks Loki is taking advantage of having Thor's attention all to herself. Peter thinks Thor knows it too.

"Loki came all the way here, remember?" Peter reminds Thor. "I'll still be in the Tower and be seeing you tomorrow. You won't miss much."

"Are you certain?" Thor asks.

Peter nods. "Yeah, I'll see you two soon!" he tells them over his shoulder as he steps into the elevator. ("Thank you, Karen.") He waves at the two gods as the door closes, catching a glimpse of Loki turning back into his male form and leaning against his brother again before they slide shut.

When he gets back on the tour, he has a few people asking if he was alright, to which he replies with a light response, and the class continue on the remainder of the tour.

* * *

By the time school should be letting out, Peter is relieved. His class field trip to Stark Tower cannot be anything less than a success, even if one or two people got hurt, or that he got embarrassed a few times, or that the extent of his relationship with the Avengers was on the verge of being exposed at one point; overall, everyone is still sane, especially Peter, and he could go back to school the next Monday without being the school's newest social celebrity and his classmates, and teachers, are really happy that they got to meet their favorite superheroes. Peter is actually proud of himself for being able to do that; he doesn't want to give anyone reasons to be jealous of him or anything. (Thank goodness for Ned and MJ.)

Really, though, nobody should be because he's just a kid who accidentally got bitten by a radioactive spider, he didn't do anything to become a hero, not like Mister Stark or Rhodey. Anyone else in his entire school could easily take his spot, he's not anything special. He thinks about that as he and his class walk through the large reception area to exit out of the Tower, telling Veronica and Happy that he'd see them later though perhaps a little less livelier than before.

 _Hey, that's not true._ That's Wanda's voice Peter hears in his head, and he looks up, turning his head in every which directions to find her. He didn't know she'd be in the Tower today; Wanda is residing at the New Avengers Facility, where most of the equipment of past heroes and villains are stored and where the newer Avengers are allowed to stay if they wanted to. Wanda is one of them, living there with Vision and her brother Pietro as the overseers, on behalf of Mister Stark, along with special S.H.I.E.L.D agent Melinda May. _I'm not at the Tower, but I'm in the city. I can hear you be a teenager from across the river._

Peter flushes, laughing a little. _Sorry,_ he replies to her. He's not sure how well he could talk to her mentally, but the little bit of practice he had with Wanda and the other telepathy-capable members helped him focus and taught him how to react.

 _Nothing to apologies for,_ Wanda replies, chuckling a little. He feels a warm touch on his cheek, as if she's touching him. _It's okay to be a teenager, but I just had to make sure you didn't go on thinking like that. I assure you, Peter, that you don't have anything to worry about. It might be an accident how you got your powers, but you being our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, Tony's favorite,_ **_my friend_** _, that's all you._

_Thanks, Wanda. I guess I'm just tired. It's been a long day, and everyone's happy. It's been a good day._

_Mhmm, then go home and make sure to get some rest, okay? And if you ever feel like you don't deserve to be where you are now, remember that you are more than special, Peter, you're_ **_extraordinary_** _._

Peter actually feels Wanda's presence leave his mind, the warm touch at his cheek slowly pulling away affectionately, and he has the urge to cover his face and hide himself in a corner. He doesn't, smiling because he's a bit prouder of himself now, a little more confident as he walks with his chin raised over his shoulders. Ned notices, asking, "The field was a lot better than expected?"

"Yeah, a lot," Peter replies, placing an arm over his best friend's shoulders. "You take all the pictures?"

"Enough for a lifetime. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a picture of MJ smiling," Ned whispers, a sneaky look on his face. He pulls out his phone and quickly shows said picture to Peter. Her smile is small, barely noticeable, but it's there, even as a side shot.

Peter gasps, pulling his friend closer because if word gets back to MJ, she would come after the both of them. "We take this to the grave," he says, looking at the picture carefully. As much as they'd want to tease MJ for being capable of being soft and cuddly, they had promised no physical or digital blackmail; embarrassing stories and moments will remain stories and moments. Still, they hope she'd let them keep a picture like this one day because she's their closest friend. Who wouldn't want a picture of their friend looking happy?

Ned nods seriously, and when Peter gives him the signal, the picture is deleted from Ned's gallery and again in the trash bin. Knowing how good his friend is with computers, Peter is assured no one else will ever see the picture. (It's for their own safety.)

"You know, Ned," Peter says, only ten yards from the front door, "I think I was too worried about things going bad. I should've trusted everyone a lot more. I can't believe I thought the whole class was going to find out I'm not just an intern."

"No one would shut up about you for the rest of your life," Ned adds. "I like being your bestest friend without everyone trying to take my spot because they just realized how cool you are."

Peter smiles, bringing up his free hand to fist bump, and Ned responds accordingly, laughing. "You're the coolest between the both of us, Ned. I can't wait to get back to school, I feel like I might sleep the entire weekend away. Want to come over tom— Umph!"

Whatever he knocked into, Peter ends up with his butt on the floor, wondering if he had walked into the wall instead of out of the door, but then he hears the now familiar, quiet gasps of his classmates, even Ivan and Veronica, and hesitantly looks up.

_Did he really bump into the King of Wakanda?_

"Hello, Peter," King T'challa's voice echos strongly, a hand reached out to pull the teen up from where he'd fallen. "I wasn't aware that you'd be here at this time."

"Hello, Peter," Okoye greets with a curt nod. She holds her spear in her right hand, looking every inch like the warrior she is, deadly and unmoving.

"Peter, King T'challa knows you by name?" a classmate, Hal Grayson, whispers intensely. Hal is pinching himself to make sure this is a dream.

"Uhm, no, wait, yes," Peter stutters when Okoye raises an eyebrow, "well, he knows my name, but King T'challa visits the Tower a lot and got to know a lot of people in the Tower, even the interns. Uh, hi, King T'challa, Okoye, I didn't expect to see you here either . . ."

King T'challa hums curiously, hands held behind his back like a wise man. "It's true I visit often enough," he says, musing this over, "but you and I both know my sister who is always the most eager to see you. Does she know you're here, Peter?"

Peter sucks in a breath, nervously laughing because _Shuri's in the Tower!_ And he was just about to gets through this field trip without anymore trouble. "Yeah, there's really not any other kids around our age that work for Stark Industries," he tells his class so they don't start assuming things, and he quickly starts walking past the king and his guard. "It's nice to see you again, King T'challa, Okoye. Hopefully, I do get to see Princess Shuri the next time I'm here, but look at the time, our bus is waiting for us and we need to get back to school. Isn't that right, Miss Wayne, Miss Zorel? We're getting behind schedule, like Mister Hogan said earlier, so bye!"

King T'challa and Okoye are looking at him weirdly.

With that, Peter starts running for the last few yards left between him and freedom, but suddenly, like he's the one who's trapped in a spiderweb, his intuition starts blaring with red lights and loud alarms. All hope is lost, and he feels in with a metallic hook around his ankle, yanking him mid-step into the air.

 _"Peter Parker!”_ he, and the entire front area of the Tower, hears his good friend Shuri shout with a tad bit of fury, glaring at him because he had the audacity to run away from her. He doesn't know how she knows it, but she does.

Peter is never going to hear the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so much effort to write because I _really_ didn't want to put in Eugene "Flash" Thompson, or any other bully figure, as the main plot device. I just didn't realize it meant I needed to write a subplot for everyone else??? I'm so happy that I ended up writing a Peter Parker who'd be happy that his classmates got to meet the Avengers because _who wouldn't???_ It got supper fluffy and sweet. (I especially loved when Peter took a picture with Veronica, Ivan, and Happy. ^^)
> 
> I got to write more in-depth with how I think the Avengers would be like if they had more of a family dynamic in canon in a way that would still make sense without making everything about them, even though I'm sure most people clicked on this fic because of the "Team As Family" tag and the like. I just want to say I love the original characters I created for this fic, so please be kind to them! :D
> 
> Also, it _would_ be Shuri.
> 
> [ **EDIT** : The re-poster removed my work and hopefully they will abide by my wishes that they will never touch my work(s) again, as I will _never_ acknowledge them with my permission to re-post my work(s), _ever_. I am not as good of a writer as I am spiteful, but really this has left me feeling very bad because they wouldn't respond to my messages like I'm another person, like this could be easily swept under the rug. Guys, I _loathe_ sites such as Pinterest, Wattpad, and WeHeartIt, and my work(s) will never have my permission to be uploaded there. I hate the fandom cultures on there, and they can all burn, mostly because the people there are apathetic teenagers who think shipping and yaoi are "the best thing ever!" and are inconsiderate of content creators. (Seriously, they might be young, but that kind of attitude gets _disgusting_ and old real quick.) That being said, I'll be trying to let this incident go because I'm talking too much again, so I'll try to get on the third and last chapter when I get the feel for it again . . .]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all, thank you for all your patience, your support, and your understanding. It has been a low ride since the incident, but I'm doing better. Hope you enjoyed. This was cute. ^^

Phil is surprised to pick up his personal cell to see the name **Peter P.**  on the caller ID. Its not often that the young teenager would call him, so he answers immediately because it's mostly likely an emergency, probably involving Clint. 

"Peter?" the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent asks, multi-tasking with the reports due tomorrow night at midnight. "Is everything okay?"

 _"Mister Phil, please save me,"_ he hears the teen remorsefully answer him. 

Phil puts down everything and stands up, readying to leave in two seconds. He'd make it to the high school in five minutes at the very most. "What happened? Are you in danger? Where's Stark?"

_"No, I'm not in danger really, I'm at school . . . with Shuri."_

"You mean _Princess Shuri_ , the sister of the King of Wakanda?"

_"She handcuffed herself to me because she thought I was hiding from her. I would like to file a formal complaint, Mister Phil, because she made it out of Vibranium. This **has** to be an abuse of power."_

_"Peter, I am right here next to you!"_

There's a moment of fabric shuffling before Peter speaks again, sounding desperate and hurried.  _"Mister Phil, please come pick us up before Shuri decides to transfer to my school!"_

 _"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. My brother says I should learn about other_ _—"_

_"No, Shuri!"_

_" **Yes** , Shuri!" _

The phone call ends suddenly, and Phil is left to only guess what happened within the last few hours. He sighs, though, putting his things away in a nice and orderly fashion as he decides to call it a day. It's become a habit lately, going home when the sun's still out instead of during the bleakness of the sky. It's nice to have someone to come home too as well, and many friends to looking forward to seeing. And one teenage boy who hesitantly but surely made his way into the nest. (Peter's a cute kid, sweet, which is why Clint absolutely adores him so much. Phil does too, though he doesn't show it.)

("But he does, okay? Don't think for a second he doesn't." —Clint.)

("Clint, please don't interrupt the story." —Steve.)

("But _Steve_ , I gotta. I love him." —Clint.)

("Clint. Time and place." —Phil.)

("So later? Okay, you can continue now." —Clint.)    

Phil sends Nick a text message of his departure—a habit between the old friends—and quickly makes his way off the Hellicarrier. 

* * *

Peter is in Hell, being dragged through the halls of his high school by one critical yet curious African princess, wise and intelligent beyond her years (and his put together), by the wrist. The thick metal handcuffs that bound them is comfortable, made for long periods of transporting (criminals probably), but Shuri's enthusiasm makes her walking speed a blur as compared to Peter's slump, failing to persuade her to go back to the Tower instead of taking her own tour where everyone knows who he is now and who _she_  is. 

"Everything is so narrow here," she comments about the hallway, lockers covering more wall than not and posters displaying colorful words. Leftover students who hadn't gone home yet but still lingering on school grounds stop at the sight of her and gape, one or two pulling out their phones to take a quick shoot to boast on Instagram and everything else. Peter covered his face with his arm out of embarrassment. "Do you ever feel claustrophobic walking here everyday?" 

"It's New York," Peter replies, "it's crowded everywhere. Open space probably feels alien to us."

Shuri hums in thought. "You could use a lot more trees."

"It'd ruin the view."

"What view?" 

"Exactly."

Shuri laughs. "Funny man. Show me what your school is like. I want to see your 'gym' and 'computer lab'." 

Peter doesn't know why Shuri would want to see the gym and computer lab of a public school, but he shrugs, gently pulling her towards the closest room he has a class in, biology with Mister Curry who's a champion surfer. Then he shows her chemistry with Mister Allen who talks really fast sometimes (like Mister Stark), physics with Miss Wayne, art with Miss Prince, and English with Mister Kent. 

"It's like they're packaging you to be taught," Shuri comments on the size of the classroom with a smirk. 

Peter snorts, knowing well about how that feels. He shows her the gym next, a large open area that could fit a third of the school at a time, and Shuri is less than impressed with it. 

She is even less so with the computer lab, a single purpose room with forty desktop computers almost five years old. It's right next to the library, which Peter told his friend is the place he likes to study in. 

"Peter," Shuri says with a frown of concern, "you deserve better than this. Why are all these computers made to break down so soon? You should ask Stark to get you to a university, I'll pay for everything. Or you can come to Wakanda and work with me."

Peter shakes his head quickly, holding his head to calm her down. "It's okay, Shuri," he tells her, "I know school could be a lot better, but I really got a lot here, like Aunt May and Ned and MJ. The teachers try their hardest to help me, I really like it here. And I'm going to get into a university all by myself. Mister Stark does a lot for me already, I want to show everyone I can do it." He wants to show them how well he'd grown despite everything he has going against him,  _because of them_. 

He gives her a big smile, happy and genuine, which he knows she wouldn't argue with, and Shuri frowns a little bit longer until she finally relents, smiling herself now.

"Alright, little brother," Shuri replies, "you have won me this round, but you better tell me if anything is troubling you. I'm not Wakada's head engineer because I am the king's sister, you know."

Peter laughs, nodding his head. He lifts up his bound wrist. "Can we take these off now? People are staring, and I feel like I should be taken to prison."

Shuri shakes her head, crossing her arms and thus pulling Peter forward a bit. "No, this is what you get for nearly missing me at the Tower today."

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear," Peter defends himself. "I didn't know."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," the engineer replied, placing her unbound hand on her hip. "My brother wants to invite you to come visit Wakanda for a weekend. He had already asked Mister Stark and your aunt, and they said yes."

Peter's eyes widened, his heart beating loudly in excitement. "Really?" he asked breathlessly as he hugs his friend. "Shuri, that is so cool! I would love to go! Thank you so much!" 

Shuri laughs, hugging back. "It is nothing. Wakanda would be honor to have you, Peter."

They take another moment before pulling part, though still close. 

"Now show me the 'cafeteria'," Shuri moves on. "I have heard horror stories surround that location. It's where you and the entire student go to eat, right?"

Peter forces a laugh, shrugging. "It's not so bad," he says, "if you bring your own lunch."

Shuri looks like she's about to say something out of great concern when a pair of hands catches them by their shoulders, and the two teenagers look back. 

"Does your brother know you're here, Princess Shuri?" Mister Phil asks. (How did he do that? What happened to Peter's spidey-senses?) "Peter?"

"My brother is not my keeper, man," Shuri states. 

"Mister Phil!" Peter shouts in surprise, having forgotten that he called the agent. "You're here."

"Yes," Mister Phil says, redirecting them towards the exist. "I'm escorting the both of you back to the Tower. You're attracting too much attention as it is."

"Sorry, Mister Phil."

Shuri just smirks, fully aware of what she's doing. 

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent manages to get them out of the school, a black car parked at the curb for them. Mister Phil ushers them in, and the ride back to the Tower is uneventful but peaceful. 

When they got back, they come in through the underground garage which has an elevator, and they immediately take it up to the Avengers' common area, which is unsurprisingly lively with a few familiar faces waiting for Peter and Shuri. 

Clint sees them first, Hello Kitty bandages on his arms, walking over happily as he turns his attention to his husband first. "Hey, babe," he says, pulling Mister Phil for a kiss, which is returned. Then the archer greets the teenagers. "Welcome back."

"The children are back!" Thor exclaims from his seat on the couch, not coming to them himself because standing behind him is Loki, who is braiding the thunder god's yellow hair.

"Shuri, you didn't cause trouble, did you?" King T'challa asks with an raised eyebrow, Okoye smiling in endearment at her younger charge. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shuri replies, going to sit with her brother and pulling up hologram pictures from her bracelet of Peter's school to show him. 

"Peter," Aunt May says, getting up to hug Peter. "How was your day?" 

"Hi, Aunt May," Peter says back, happy to see her. He didn't know she was going to be at the Tower today, but he's glad. Everything feels so much more complete with her there. "It went great!" 

Aunt May laughs as Peter starts telling her about the entire tour, about the looks on everyone's faces when they got to meet their favorite Avengers, about how he was almost exposed as something more than an intern, about how much fun Ned and MJ had. They, including Clint and Mister Phil, move back to the couch where everyone listens attentively. 

As Peter talks, more people come in, settling in for the day, first Mister Stark, Bucky, and Cap who patted the teen on the head affectionately, the blond giving Aunt May a special greeting with a kiss on her cheek. Then comes Miss Nat and Doctor Banner, and then Miss Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. When he's done, the common area is a full house with room to spare. 

"I'm happy for you, Peter," Aunt May says, smiling. 

"Thanks, May," Peter replies, smiling too. 

"Hey, how about we start on something to eat?" Cap suggests. "It's been a long day for all of us." 

Everyone agrees, half of the room going to the kitchen to cook and the other half arranging the seats while arguing on what they should watch afterwards. (The latter will be on dishwashing duty.) Miss Nat wordlessly keeps Peter from getting up to help, giving him a gentle look before going herself with Doctor Banner. 

With Bucky and Cap going to cook too, Mister Stark moves over to Peter's other side, resting his face on his palm with his arm against back of the couch, and takes a moment to close his eyes. Peter feels safe between his two most favorite people, leaning back to see everyone. 

"I love you," Peter says softly, feeling shy all of the sudden. Mister Stark's eyes shoot open as Aunt May laughs, pulling her nephew for another hug and not letting go just yet. 

"You'll bring an entire nation with those three words," Mister Stark says, chuckling a little. "Good thing you're a good kid. Wouldn't ask for anyone else."

"Tony's absolutely right about that," Aunt May adds, pressing a kiss against Peter's forehead. "We love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Shuri is sixteen and Peter is fifteen; a brother-sister dynamic between the two of them reminds me of Maya Ducard and Damian Wayne so much!!! I live for this!!! They're such sweethearts. :D
> 
> I'll be honest and say that this chapter could've gone a bit longer, but this ending seemed much more authentic. Hopefully, you thought so too, and thank you for following in this work!
> 
> EDIT: This work has an in-verse companion piece now called [We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352327/chapters/38262785). It's a _Venom_ (2018) work which is set after the events of Peter's field trip. Please check it out of you're interested. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
